DBAWGO
by Bankai-Zangetzu
Summary: This is my first fanfic, this story carries on from DBGT and brings the Z gang new adventures and fights. As this is my first Fanfic plz plz PLZz send me some Comments on how i'm doing. Title thanks to .. umm i 4got his nme.. something Bardok anyways you
1. Intro Episode

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or its characters but i do own the ideas and new characters__  
intoduced into the Zworld, plz dont use without permission._**  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
# DBV Intro Episode #**

Shenron: Let's go, Goku.

Goku: Me? It's time?

Shenron: Hop on, Goku.

Goku: _(turns to talk to everyone_) I'm going away for a while.

_(He jumps onto Shenron's head)_

Vegeta: Wait, Kakarot! Are you going to train? Kakarot?

Goku: (_telling him "shh"_) See ya, Vegeta. See ya, everyone!

_ Shenron lifts up his head and Goku waves his goodbye's to everyone before both Dragon and Martial Artist fly off towards the heavens..._

* * *

Pan looked towards the spot where her Grandpa had just left, tears rolled down her cheeks as she stood there silenlty. 

Trunks: Pan!

Pan: (_quickley wipes away her tears_) Yes?

Trunks: Is something the matter?

Pan: Well... tell me, Trunks, have the 7 Dragonballs disappeared for good?

Trunks: Pan, from now on we must try not to rely on them anymore. We must use our own power to protect this universe. If we succeed, i'm sure the Dragonballs will come back again.

Pan: They'll be back for sure?

Trunks: Definatly! Now come on, let's go back Pan. _(He walks away)_

Pan: _(Pan goes to run after Trunks_ but stops) Wait! (_She sees Goku's clothing on the ground and picks them up_)

Pan: What is...but...Grandpa left with Shenron...

Vegeta: Take good care of them.

Pan: Grandpa...

* * *

Goku lies down on Shenron's back as they fly 

Goku: hmm... Shenron's back is warm._  
_

As he lies with his eyes closed smiling, the Dragonballs are absorbed one-by-one into his body and they disappear

* * *


	2. Episode 1

_ok chapter 1 is up, read and plz review. This episode mainly introduces vegeta and bulma back into the story. I'm still working on Chapter 2 and that will be up in a few days at least. _

_

* * *

_

_Far off in space on a deserted planet where the air was hot and gravity was 1000x greater than _

_that of Earth's. Something moved and then spoke,_

_Goku, wake up! It is time! Your training is complete and it is time to return_

* * *

" VEGETA! " screamed a rather fustrated women as springs and scraps of metal flew past herblue hair and beautiful face, 

" I swear the moment I repair the gravity chamber you go back and destroy it! Do you think i'm just going to repair it all the time you break it!"

A man dressed in a navy blue muscle top and bottoms emearged from the pile of rubble that was supposed to be the gravity chamber.

" Well that's what i thought your job was, dont you fix and make things?"

Even though he was covered in sweat, Vegeta didnt seem to even be out of breath; his trousers were ripped from the knees down and his blood was flowing from a wound on his shin.

"Well Vegeta even I thought after living with me for so long you would at least now my job, I happen to be a 'Scientist', S-C-I..."

" I know how to spell Bulma! "

" Well anyway a scientist invents things and does research, they dont go around fixing things for people who are too stupid to do it themselfs!"

Bulma Breifs was indeed a scientist, the worlds most cleverest person on the face of the earth to be precise. Removing worry lines and dark bags under her eyes, at the age of around 65 she still seemed as young as 30.

Vegeta grunted off the coment he has jsut recieved from his wife and walked off towards his room.

" Vegeta! " Bulma suddenly remembered something " I almost forgot, hurry up have a shower and get changed into those clothes I bought you last week! We only have 1 hour left "

Vegeta took a step back as he suddenly remembered what day it was today and ran off to get changed.

" How could I forget? Today just happens to be more important than my 66th birthday and I completley forgot about it!" Bulma called one of Capsule Corp's robot's to clean up the mess left by Vegeta before running off towards her room at full speed.

Bulma hurriedly but carefully got dressed and picked up her phone on her desk; quickly she dialed in the Son family home number.

"Hello, Chichi? Have you got ready yet? Remember I told you I needed you to come atleast a few minuets early? Gohan's dropping you off? Great! OK, bye"

Bulma walked quietly over towards her door and made sure no one was around before she closed it. She walked over towards her desk and opened the bottem draw and pulled out a metal box labled ' Dangerous - do not touch'. Excitedly she opened the box and looked inside,

" Please hurry Chichi, I can't wait to show you this!"

* * *


End file.
